


Люди без теней, тени без людей

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	Люди без теней, тени без людей

Своё детство Гэвин Кристофер Рид провёл на берегах Детройта в пригороде, в приличной семье адвоката и дантиста, так что никто и подумать не мог, что он станет детективом с азартом игрового торчка. В двенадцать он раскрыл пропажу почтового ящика мистера Ллойда: двое малолетних недоумков собирались приварить к нему конусообразную башку и плавники и, судя по канистре с бензином, выставленной на верстак, запустить эту ракету в космос. Гэвин вовремя надавал по оттопыренным ушам, а ящик с отчекрыженной дверцей вернул хозяину. С тех пор охотничий инстинкт было не остановить. 

Зачастую Гэвина не особо волновало, настигнет ли преступников возмездие, организационная составляющая мероприятия интересовала его куда больше, так что выудив подробности, он оставлял виноватых в покое. В приличном доме Ридов начали появляться подозрительные личности. Гэвин слыл верным человеком, и к нему подкатывали за советами. Он тщательно делал вид, что не знает, какие последствия будут иметь его рекомендации, но появление на его пороге молодого сержанта Хэнка Андерсона не стало для него неожиданностью. Всё могло бы закончиться печально: Хэнк появлялся почти после каждого связанного с Гэвином эпизода (чем прибавил себе немало очков), а последний все ближе подходил к грани, где его можно было назвать соучастником. 

Он тогда страдал на третьем курсе экономического колледжа на радость авторитетному дедушке, который планировал передать внуку свою фирму. Однажды, после типичной для таких случаев лекции о неразумном поведении, Хэнк тяжело вздохнул, настраивая на душевный разговор, и спросил: “На черта тебе это надо, парень?” Гэвин согласился, что гробить свою жизнь в бухучете, чтобы его потом закрыли за участие в грабеже какой-нибудь заправки, ему не особо-то хочется. Воодушевленный горячей поддержкой Андерсона, Гэвин быстро перевёлся на юридический поток, по рекомендации поступил в академию, и уже через четыре года сопровождал Хэнка на своём первом задании. Тогда-то и начался великий Исход девиантов в Канаду.

Он помнил, что в детстве ходили истории про людей-фей, ангелов, оборотней, ведунов и душегуба Кровавого Донни Гнилое Яблоко. Но если Донни никто никогда не встречал вживую, то мисс Статтерс из синего дома в конце улицы своими глазами видела, как женщина превратилась в единорога прямо посреди городского парка, но темой дня были воздушные путешествия и их как раз подняли в небо, поэтому на неё никто не обратил внимание. Когда Гэвин стал старше и начал подмечать вещи, то понял, что взрослые многого не договаривали. Люди со странностями встречались на каждом шагу, но было принято не замечать их, как принято не замечать бездомных и проституток. Многие из них и были бездомными и проститутками. Так бы и продолжилось, если бы под конец своего срока Трамп не объявил охоту на ведьм и (по поздним расчетам) почти сорок процентов странного населения снялось с места и потянулось в сторону канадской границы. Её пытались перекрывать, но мало кого это могло остановить. Беглецы часто передвигались семьями и даже общинами, и Детройт стал их перевалочным пунктом. Потом случился международный кризис здравоохранения, и до девиантов никому не стало никакого дела, а неуспевшие переправиться осели в Детройте.

Почти половина прибывших до этого проживала в лесах, в горах и глубинах прерий. Редко они общались с людьми, не были осведомлены об уровне технологического прогресса, иногда с трудом говорили. Первое исследование на базе Массачусетского института показало, что интеллект странного народа колебался от 70 до 90, что не давало признать их дееспособными в той же степени, что и людей. После долгого обсуждения десять лет назад был принят Статут девиантности, в котором было сказано, что пока не выяснено обратное девианты будут считаться полуразумной расой. Они не несли ответственность за свои поступки, а тех, кто нарушал спокойствие граждан, выселяли в другой город со сложившейся системой попечения над девиантами. (За весь срок своей службы Гэвин помнил только три случая, когда эта мера применялась). Поскольку численность странного народа была исчезающе мала — в Детройте проживало наибольшее количество, пять тысяч четыреста человек — любые действия по отношению к его представителям карались даже строже, чем к людям. При этом девианты могли участвовать в сделках купли-продажи, владеть собственностью и даже учиться. Чаще всего девианты открывали агентства по оказанию каких-нибудь экзотических услуг или становились гадалками. Закон не запрещал им получать деньги, хотя не всегда можно было проверить эффективность их работы, а вся ответственность возлагалась на тех, кто приобретал услугу. Что закон запрещал, так это вступать с девиантами в связь романтического (сексуального) характера и жестоко карал провинившихся.

Коннора Гэвин подобрал кошаком, увидев его, промокшего, в дождь на улице. Несколько дней тот отсыпался и отъедался, а под конец недели превратился в молодого девианта. У него бывали и свои дела, иногда он пропадал на несколько дней, но в основном слонялся с Гэвином, сидел рядом в участке, пока он собирал материалы для отчета, ходил на вызовы. И еще жил с ним. И спал в одной постели.


End file.
